Crystals
Crystals are the in-game virtual currency in Tanki Online. Crystals are used to buy items from the garage: hulls, turrets, paints, modules, supplies, kits, passes and gifts. Earning Crystals *Signing up: new players in Tanki receive 1,000 crystals. It is good to save these for turrets unlocked at later ranks, such as Railgun, which costs 500 crystals. *First battle: players receive 200 crystals upon joining a battle for the first time. *First purchase: players receive 200 crystals upon buying an item in the garage for the first time. *Earning score in battles: each battle has a Battle Fund- a sum of money that increases throughout the battle. When a battle ends, the sum is first distributed between the teams based on each team's score (excluding Deathmatch battles), and is then distributed among players according to their score in the team. It is important to note that parkour battles do not have battle funds. *Containers may also award you crystals, in quantities of - depending on their rarity. *Daily Missions: prizes of daily missions can be sums of crystals. The sum is determined upon receiving a mission, based on its difficulty and the player's rank. **Completing missions in 7 consecutive days rewards in an additional prize of crystals and supplies. When doing this for several weeks in a row, the prize gets larger, and reaches its maximum size on the end of the 4th week. *Ranking-up: upon reaching a higher rank, the player is rewarded crystals in amounts from 10 (Private)-40000 (Legend). *Gold Boxes: collecting a gold box rewards the player with a sum of crystals. The sum is generally 1,000 crystals, but can vary during certain events. April fools gold boxes usually give you 1,000 but you can get more if you're lucky. *In-game purchases through the Shop: crystals can be bought in exchange for real money. The amount of crystals can also be doubled using the double crystals pass. *Referral links: players can invite friends to Tanki using a link. If their friends sign up using this link, the original player will receive a sum of crystals when ever the player ranks up, or buys crystals for real money in the shop. *Contests: the Tanki Online team commonly start contests, sometimes even on a weekly basis, and crystals are the most common type of prize. The most common contests are published in the newspaper and in the V-Log, but large-scale contests are conducted multiple times a year. *Question of the week allows people to guess the correct answer to a specific question. 20 random tankers are chosen and are given based on their correct answer and how much people liked his/her answer. Tips for saving crystals *Complete Daily Missions on a regular basis. It is always a good idea not to collect all the missions' prizes in one go, as you might not have a lot of time to play the next day- in which case you could collect one of yesterday's remaining prizes. This is to ensure the continuity of mission completion, as an extra bonus is given after 7 days of mission completions. Completing Daily Missions *Enter the game daily for Daily Missions. Remember that completing a mission does not automatically transfer the reward- you have to collect it manually from the missions page. *If you are stuck with difficult missions, try replacing the most difficult, or the one with the smallest reward. Try to avoid replacing missions more than once every day, since additional replacements cost crystals. *Do not collect all prizes in one go- it is always a good idea to have at least one completed, uncollected mission. This way, if one day something shows up in real-life, and you do not have much time to play- let alone complete missions- you could simply log in and collect your prize. This will ensure the continuity of your daily missions' combo, which breaks when skipping days without collecting awards. *Despite their high award, if you are stuck with a "Catch a Gold Box" missions, it is best to replace it as well. In the long term, it is much better to have 3 free mission slots- which can have crystal rewards- than having 2 free slots and a third with a task that you're struggling to complete. *Do the tutorial like buy something from the garage and don't buy anything else. You would have plenty of crystals by then. Note- There is a 32% chance of crystals being a reward for a daily mission- that's a 3% chance for getting all three of your missions to award you crystals. Focusing on favorite hull and/or turrets *When upgrading hulls, it is usually best to focus on not more than one of each type - light, medium and heavy. The hulls of each category share many similarities, so buying them all will not benefit you in most situations. Buying one hull of each type will both minimize your spendings, and will also give you more time to practice each hull that you own. *Concentrate on saving up your crystals for upgrading your favorite turret-hull combination. *Turrets and hulls vary in mechanism, range and playing style. Do not buy them unless you find them suitable for a playing style that you are good at or one that you would like to practice- otherwise they will most likely catch dust in your garage. Avoiding unnecessary spending *Avoid micro-upgrading M0 and M1 equipment- micro upgrades will normally make not much of a difference. Extensive micro-upgrading is only reasonable when applied on M3 equipment, which does not have more advanced versions. *Do not spend crystals on micro-upgrades' speed ups, unless this is financially beneficial due to a discount. Speed-ups are considerable costly, and will mainly limit the amount of stuff that you can buy. You can still use your equipment while the upgrade is in progress. *Avoid spending crystals on paints. Since the separation of paints and protection, with the introduction of Protection Modules, paints only comprise a cosmetic aspect of the game. Except for paints purchased to be used as camouflage, spending crystals on them will not benefit you in-battle. Sales Always wait for a sale before buying or upgrading equipment. There are several rules that allow you to get the best out of a discount: *Wait for an event with a good discount. The best events for buying items are the Holidays in December, and Tanki's Birthday on June 4th, which commonly have a 50% discount, plus other goodies that will help you get crystals. *Use the discounts of hulls/turrets: if you have 3n turrets or 2n hulls of the same upgrade level, you get a 10% discount (where n is a positive integer). So if you are about to buy more than items of the same type (e.g. hulls) and the same upgrade, first buy the cheap one, which may make the discount on the next item larger. *Use the personal discounts from test drives to pay less for items. Investing in Product Kits *If a product kit has items that you would like to possess, save up crystals for it. Even if the kit is to be removed very soon, it will almost certainly return to the game within a few weeks, so don't give up. *All product kits (except for low-rank kits) include paints, which are costly and do not benefit you in-game. First check if buying the desired items from the kits in a normal 40%/50% discount will make the whole thing cheaper, unless you specifically want the included paint from the kit. Others *If you're interested in buying crystals, wait until receiving a double crystals, or for an occasional discount on crystal purchases. *Don't buy supplies, unless they are in a discounted product kit. You get supplies for free in daily missions. *Usually battles in small maps with a lot of players will give the winning team around crystals for a half hour battle. Gallery Dvj9dh.png|The former crystal boxes Tanki Online Guide Getting and Saving Up Crystals-0 Trivia *Update 208 introduced "Daily bonuses." They were given to Tankers when they were logging on to Tanki daily, and the amount of crystals received depended on their rank. It was replaced by Daily Missions. *The old friend-referral system rewarded 200 crystals for recruiting tankers on the spot, whether they rank up or not. *In the past, players were able to pick up "Crystal Boxes" that carried 10 crystals.However, crystal boxes no longer drop of a recent update a and are instead added to the battle fund when they should have been dropped. *Crystal Generators are mainly used by scammers which allows you to generate how much crystals you like but in reality it is really just a scam as no crystals are rewarded. *In Question of the week, the winner count was originally 2 winners and then it was increased to 5 and finally increased to 20 Category:Game Basics Category:Game Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game